Christmases Batman Will Never Forget
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: Four Shot. After a while Christmases kinda blend together, but Bruce will never forget four of these Christmases. Probably because they were the first Christmases with his Robins.
1. Dick's Christmas

**Authors Note: It's kinda all over the place, but enjoy anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Lyrics at the Bottom: From the song I Believe in Santa Claus by Kenny Rodgers and Dolly Parton. I thought it would fit because of Dick's happy go lucky personality, and the fact that he believes in Santa, but even more so, he believes in Bruce.  
**

* * *

Dick was wrapping Bruce's present on the floor of his room. He was grinning madly, looking somewhat like the Joker. It was his first year with Bruce for Christmas, and to tell the truth, he couldn't wait. He had gotten Bruce the best present he could think of, although he was sure that Bruce already knew what it was, but he didn't much care.

He had just finished wrapping the present in Batman wrapping paper when Bruce walked in the room. Dick shoved the present underneath his bed.

"Hey Bruce!" Said Dick quickly, a giggle escaping the child.

Bruce let a small smile appear on his lips. Bruce was almost as excited for Christmas as Dick was. For the past couple years Christmas hadn't been a very important holiday to Bruce. He gave Alfred something and Alfred gave Bruce something. That was it. In fact, the house didn't even have a Christmas Tree half the time. But Bruce had went out of his way to buy a Christmas Tree this year, and make sure he had gifts for Dick and Alfred.

And this year Santa was going to make a stop by the Wayne house.

"Did you know it's snowing?" Asked Bruce, glancing at the boy.

"It's snowing?!" Asked Dick, jumping up on his bed to look out the window. Snowflakes were falling, and a thin layer had already coated the ground. "It's snowing! It's snowing! Bruce, it's snowing!"

Bruce smiled, and nodded.

"Can I go play in the snow?" Dick asked, glancing up at his guardian eagerly. "Please Bruce! Please!?"

"Of course." Said Bruce.

The little boy slipped past Bruce, and raced down the stairs. Bruce followed him at a slower speed. Alfred stopped the acrobat before he could run out into the cold. Dick merely put up with the butler as he slipped a coat onto Dick's shoulders.

* * *

When Dick finally came in, his nose was bright red. Bruce told him that he looked like Rudolph, and the acrobat had to look in the mirror before he could do anything else.

The group had dinner, and afterwards drank hot chocolate. They read 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' which had Dick giggling nonstop. Bruce then swept the little boy up in his arms and tucked him in.

* * *

Dick woke up at midnight. He crawled out of his covers and glanced out the window. It was snowing again! The snowflakes looked so captivating in the moonlight. They looked like little angels, floating down to earth. Dick yawned, and was about to climb back in bed, when a thought crossed his mind.

He had played in the snow during the day, and that was fun, but he wondered if it was more fun to play in the snow at night.

Dick crept down the stairs, using the dim lights from the Christmas Tree to guide him. He then opened the door gently, and stepped out into the snow.

He shivered. He didn't know how cold it was going to be. It was, after all, his first snowstorm. The circus had always been somewhere snow didn't fall during Christmas.

Dick ignored the cold, and played in the snow in only his pajamas. About an hour later, the acrobat crept up to his bedroom, and slipped under the covers.

* * *

Dick was sick.

It was Christmas Eve, and he was sick.

Bruce had also found out that the little boy had snuck out into the cold the previous night. But how on earth could he be mad at someone who always looked so innocent? Plus, he figured that Dick had gotten his punishment by being sick for Christmas.

"Bruce?" Croaked the child.

"Yes?" Asked Bruce tenderly, sitting on the couch beside Dick, who was watching The Polar Express.

"Since I was naughty by going outside, will Santa still come visit me?"

"I don't know," Remarked Bruce, shrugging, trying to hide his mischievous smile.

"I'm really sorry Bruce." Dick looked ready to cry.

Bruce hugged the little boy. "I'm not mad Dickie. I promise."

* * *

"Clark?" Asked Bruce.

"Merry Christmas Bruce!" Exclaimed Clark, and Bruce could practically hear his smile at the other end of the line.

"I know it's Christmas, but I need some help..."

* * *

Bruce had to admit, Clark had went the whole nine yards. He had used temporary white hair dye on his hair, and had a incredibly real looking beard on. He was dressed in a Santa suit, he had stuffed something in the stomach of the suit, to make himself look fat.

In short, Clark looked like the real thing.

"Thanks Clark." Said Bruce, glancing Superman up and down.

"Did I hear right? Did you just thank me?"

"Yes." Grumbled the bat, his eyes narrowing in a glare. He thrust something in Clark's hands. "This is a present for Dick. And please don't mess this up."

Superman could see the 'ruin this for my son and your dead' look on Bruce's face.

When Bruce took Dick in Superman had been surprised. He'd never seen Bruce care for anyone. But since Dick had been in Bruce's life, there was a certain light about the bat. He came home more frequently, and smiled more often.

Clark liked the change.

* * *

Dick sneezed, and curled up a little tighter underneath his blankets. Why had he gone outside? Now he was sick, and Santa might not bring him any presents.

There was a sharp rapping on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Wondered Alfred out loud as he went to open the door. "Especially on Christmas Eve."

Bruce walked down the stairs, and stood over Dick, maybe just slightly protectively.

Alfred opened the door, and in stepped...Santa.

Dick's eyes grew wide, and he took a quick breath in. "Santa!" He shouted, which hurt his throat, but the acrobat didn't much care.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Laughed the man. "Hi Dick!"

"Why are you here?" Asked Dick, his eyes wide, a smile spreading over his face.

"I figured you could use some holiday cheer, just a little early. Especially since your sick." Santa let out a chuckle. "I guess you learned not to go out in the snow at night!"

Dick nodded eagerly. "So...you're still going to give me presents? I mean, you aren't mad?"

"Of course not!" Said the man, kneeling beside Dick. "Now let's see here..."

Santa rummaged through his bag, and brought finally brought out the gift. "Ah! Here it is!"

He handed Dick the gift. "Now, I better get going before my Reindeer get too comfortable. Plus, I have other kids to visit! Ho Ho Ho! I hope you start feeling better Dick!"

* * *

That night, Dick was holding a costume to his chest. His head lay in Bruce's lap. He was fighting off sleep, but just before he drifted off, he stared up at Bruce.

"Thanks Bruce."

* * *

_'I believe in miracles,_

_I believe in magic too,  
_

_I believe in Santa Claus and I believe in you.'  
_


	2. Jason's Christmas

**Another installment in this story. Hope it brings you some Christmas joy. I especially enjoy writing Jason, even though I probably write him all wrong.**

**Song at the bottom: The Christmas Song by Owl City. Because I think that Bruce and Jason are so much a like in this story. They're bitter inside, and they both need a little Christmas cheer. **

* * *

Bruce's mind was almost to preoccupied to notice the Christmas bustle that was going on around him. He was going to go on patrol, maybe do Watch Tower duty just like he did last year on Christmas.

Bruce had discovered that he hated Christmas.

He hadn't realized how much Dick had controlled the festivities that happened in the Wayne household. And since the fight that had split the Dynamic Duo, Bruce hadn't celebrated any holidays. He didn't see the point.

So when Bruce told Clark that he would take Watch Tower duty, he'd expected the Kryptonian to be relieved. It's hard to get someone to do Watch Tower duty on any holiday, but Christmas was the worst.

Clark had raised an eyebrow at the Bat. "Won't Alfred and Jason be disappointed if you don't show up for Christmas?"

Bruce gave Clark his signature glare. Was Clark seriously doing this? "I've already told them I have Watch Tower duty." Okay, maybe that was a lie, but Clark would never know.

"It's _one day_ before Christmas, Bruce." Clark said seriously. "_Today_ is Christmas Eve. Alfred is okay with this?"

For some reason Bruce became aware that Clark was several inches taller than him, and it annoyed the Bat. "Clark, I am taking Watch Tower duty. End of discussion."

"No. You're not. Bruce, I'm ordering you to stay home on Christmas."

Batman glared at Superman. Superman glared at Batman.

"Jason needs you Bruce. Just like Dick did."

"Did." Said Bruce, putting emphasis on the word.

"Kids grow up Bruce. Jason is still a kid though. He has the ten years of his childhood left, and all he's going to remember is his adoptive father sitting up in the Watch Tower every Christmas."

Bruce glared at the Kryptonian one last time. He knew Superman had already won the argument.

* * *

So no, Bruce was not in a Christmasy mood when he got home. He marched in the house, hanging his coat on the rack, and stared at the huge Christmas Tree that was in the living room.

"Hello Master Bruce," Said Alfred, walking in the room. The aroma of Christmas Cookies filled the house.

Really, it seemed as if the whole house was dressed in a Christmas way. There wasn't one cranny that didn't have some sort of Christmas ornament. Quite frankly, Bruce wouldn't have been surprised if the Batcave was decorated.

"Who decorated the house?" Asked Bruce, walking a little farther in the house, just a bit cautiously.

"That would be Master Dick," Replied Alfred as he strode into the kitchen. "I think you only just missed him."

"Did he say why?"

"Something about 'Wanting Jason to have a real Christmas'." Alfred replied, pulling some cookies out of the oven. "He put some lights up outside also."

Bruce honestly wasn't surprised. The acrobat probably scaled the manor with ease.

"And Jason?" Bruce asked. The man wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do with the kid, but he might as well do something.

"Up in his room." Responded the older man.

Alfred shoved a plate of cookies in Bruce's hands, and gave Bruce _the look. _It was the look that Bruce got when Alfred was ordering him to be a dad.

* * *

Bruce had called Jason downstairs and had step up the living room in a rather cozy way. When the kid got downstairs he stared up at his adoptive father in a annoyed sort of way.

"What?" Demanded Jason.

"We're going to watch Rudolph." No, Bruce did not feel like watching the movie, but he had gotten a lecture from Alfred and Clark on how he needed to be a better parent. (He probably would of gotten one from Dick if Bruce hadn't narrowly missed him.)

"You mean that stupid stop motion show that came out in the 70's?" Asked the boy incredulously. "No way. There are a million better things I could be doing with my time."

"You're going to watch the movie whether you like it or not," Teased Bruce, slinging Jason over his shoulder.

It still surprised Bruce how incredibly light the nine year old kid was. He should of been heavier than fifty pounds, even though Bruce had seen how much Jason could stuff in his mouth.

Bruce could hear Jason trying to contain his laughter while the boy pounded on Bruce's back and cussed up a storm. "I am _not _watching that stupid movie! I will not! **** you Bruce, listen to me!"

Bruce coughed lightly, trying to control the laughter that was threatening to spill over.

Bruce set Jason down on the couch, then sat beside the boy. Jason shot to his feet, seeing his opportunity. Bruce pulled him back down onto the couch.

"We _are _watching this movie." Said Bruce in a half teasing, half scolding tone.

* * *

Jason couldn't stop making a bunch of smart comments about the movie and cursing Bruce for making him watch it. But at the end of the movie, Jason was sleepily staring at the screen, holding a drained mug of hot chocolate, his head resting on Bruce's chest.

The movie ended, and Bruce picked Jason up. He barley noticed the weight of the child as he started up the stairs with him.

"I hate you..." Mumbled Jason, his words coming out slurred.

"Better not let Santa hear that," Replied Bruce softly, a smile hinting on his lips. "He's on his way with Rudolph."

Jason mumbled something Bruce couldn't make out. It didn't matter though, because Bruce was laying his son in the bed.

_"I believe in looking farther up, the farther down we get," _Sang Bruce softly, running his hands through Jason's raven black hair.

"_I believe when someone hurts us we should forgive and forget. I believe in Santa Claus, and I believe in you." _Came Dick's soft tenor voice from the doorway.

Bruce turned and smiled.

Maybe Christmas was okay after all.

* * *

_'Trudging, onward, braving a harsh winter storm._

_You and I, met passing by._

_And now, our spirit's feel warm.'  
_


	3. Tim's Christmas

**I got extremely distracted while writing this. **

**So this is Timmy's first Christmas with Bruce. I wasn't sure about how to write Tim, so excuse me if it's really out of character, or some of my history is wrong. I don't live close to a comic store, (three hours away) so I've only read a few Batman comics and Nightwing comics. (And watched every single Batman show there is.)**

**Excuse the extremely hyper Dick Grayson. I just wrote him like that today. I think Christmas would be Dick's favorite time of year so...yeah...  
**

**Song that Bruce is singing: The Christmas Song by Owl City.  
**

**Song at the very end: Christmases When You Were Mine by Taylor Swift. I was going to do a different song, but I think that's going to be the conclusion for this fic, so I used this. I know it's a romance song, but that little part fits this story. Tim is wondering if his parents are ever there for him, and thus, _'I'm doing alright if you were wondering, lately I can never tell'._  
**

* * *

Tim was staring out the window, at the grey sky. Snowflakes fell down quickly, sticking to the ground like powdered sugar. Snow amazed Tim. It was like a miracle. Every snowflake was different, and they were so delicate and fragile, but they fell down, and made a beautiful wonderland. Plus, it made dirty, gritty Gotham seem so...clean? Like it had been washed. And people were in a better mood, flashing each other smiles on the street, saying hello to random strangers, even helping each other out.

It was also a time for family.

Tim sometimes wondered if he even had a family. His mom and dad hadn't been home for Christmas for...three years now? They sent Tim presents and sent the housekeeper over to help with Christmas decorations, but that wasn't what Tim wanted. He just wanted a real Christmas. With family.

The boy sighed, and swept his ebony hair out of his cobalt eyes. He strode away from the window, and walked into the kitchen, not quite sure what he was doing. He glanced over the kitchen, which was very orderly. His eyes caught on the note which hung on the fridge.

_Dear Tim,_  
_We're so sorry that we couldn't make it home for Christmas. We hope you enjoy your presents. We know we can't wait to open ours. Kari, (The housekeeper), should stop by everyday to check on you. She also has money for groceries, so just tell her when you need something.  
We're so sorry Tim.  
Love,  
_

_ Mom and Dad  
_

Tim redirected his eyes, trying to ignore the lump in his throat and the tears that sprang to his eyes. Why did it bother him so much? His parents were always gone. It had never bothered him before.

A sharp rap erupted from the door, pulling Tim from his thoughts.

_'It's probably just the housekeeper.' _Thought Tim, but he couldn't stop the little blossom of hope in his chest as he wondered if it might be his parents.

Tim jogged to the door and thrust it open. When Tim saw who stood at the other side, he was a little deflated, but not much.

Dick, Bruce and Alfred stood at the door.

Dick looked a little _too _happy. The kind of happy where you wonder if he had just a little too much sugar and caffeine in one day. The kind of happy, where he looked like he was about to drag you into a incredibly stupid, birdbrained idea. The kind of happy where he was practically bouncing up and down. The kind of happy where he seemed like he was nine instead of twenty. He was also wearing a Santa hat. Which made him seem even more childish.

Bruce looked like he was merely putting up with whatever Dick had dragged him into, but Dick's excitement and happiness must of been infectious Bruce was wearing a slight smile, and a Santa hat, which was slightly askew, like Dick had thrown it on Bruce before he'd drug the older man out of the house.

Alfred was standing behind the two men, also wearing a smile and an askew Santa hat. He was trying to straighten his hat, looking a little bit comical, since the Santa hat didn't go with the whole, British butler style.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tim, cocking his head and holding back a slight chuckle at the sight of the three men.

Bruce mumbled something inaudible, while Dick started blabbering.

"We wanted to take you Christmas Caroling-Well I wanted to take you Christmas Caroling, and so we decided to come and get you from your house, because we figured that's where you'd be, since it's Christmas Eve, ya know, since almost everyone's home on Christmas Eve!"

Tim was almost sure that Dick had drank one to many cups of coffee this morning.

"So...Are you coming!?"

"Um...Sure. But will anyone want Christmas Carolers on Christmas Eve? I mean-"

Dick cut Tim off. He threw a hat on the boy and shoved him out the door.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Tim lost count of how many doors were slammed shut on them. He was pretty sure it was thirty-eight. Or maybe twenty-eight. Either way, it was quite a few. The number of people who actually listened to the group? Fourteen.

Dick made them persevere. Bruce eventually got tired of the routine at house ten and stopped trudging to the door step in the snow.

Alfred stopped at house twenty-two.

That's how Tim ended up standing at house number...what was it again?

Dick seemed a little tired of the routine by now. He tiredly knocked on the door. It swung open and the pair started singing.

_'We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a merry Christmas,  
_

_We wish you a merry Christmas,  
_

_And a Happy-'  
_

Slam.

"New year." Mumbled Dick. "C'mon Tim, let's go home."

"Most sensible thing you've said all night."

"Shut up," Grumbled the Acrobat.

* * *

Tim felt warm and safe. He was curled up in a blanket, his head resting on Bruce's chest. He held a warm mug of hot chocolate, and apathetically nibbled on his cookie.

Tim yawned, and set his cookie and mug aside. He glanced up at Bruce.

"Thanks Bruce," Murmured Tim wearily.

"For what?" Asked Bruce, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"For letting Dick drag you along. You guys made me feel like I had a family."

"As long as I'm alive, you will have a family." Murmured Bruce. "I promise."

The boy nodded softly, and dozed off in Bruce's chest.

_"It's Christmas, and we walk alone." _Whispered Bruce. _"Two strangers with no one to miss us."_

* * *

_'Season's greetings,_

_Hope you're well.  
_

_Well I'm doing alright,  
_

_If you were wondering,  
_

_Lately I can never tell.  
_


	4. Damian's Christmas Part 1

**It's short, (810 words) but you know. This is just part one, It'll probably have three parts, and for this chapter I really just wanted to focus on Damian and Bruce. Sorry if it's OOC. I think the next chapter will come out tomorrow, and this will be about the whole brother thing in between all the Robins.**

* * *

When Dick trotted into the kitchen that morning, Bruce knew that his oldest child was going to make the whole house celebrate Christmas this year, whether they liked it or not.

Or more specifically, he was going to force Damian to celebrate Christmas.

The kid had been totally indifferent to the whole idea of Christmas. He had insisted that there shouldn't be a tree, that there was no Santa, that putting up decorations was just a waste of money, and that the day should be treated as any other. Which was fine with Bruce. Alfred was having some trouble adapting.

How Dick had managed to celebrate Christmas last year was a mystery to Bruce. Although, Dick made just about everyone feel the Christmas cheer. Plus, Bruce was sure that the bond Dick shared with Damian helped tremendously.

But Dick had drug Damian out the door at ten 'o clock sharp, and had only just brought the kid home. At six 'o clock at night. Damian's arms were full of Christmas decorations and Dick was dragging a Christmas tree in the house. Damian's eyes were narrowed into a glare, and he dropped the decorations on the couch with a thunk. But Bruce could tell that he wasn't actually angry. When Damian was angry, he voiced it. With some rather colorful words.

"Bruce! Alfred!" Shouted Dick, as he started to set up the Christmas tree.

Bruce started down the stairs, and Alfred came out of the kitchen.

A rather miffed Damian sat on the couch with his arms folded across his chest. Dick had set up the Christmas tree, which was actually real. He pulled out a set of lights, and started wrapping it around the tree. Bruce let a smile cross his lips and set out to help the younger man set up the lights.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bruce and Dick were standing back, looking at their handy work with very scratched arms. Alfred had just finished baking some cookies and making hot chocolate for the group. Damian still sat on the couch, but he looked slightly less annoyed. Maybe he was even getting a little bit swept away in the holiday cheer.

"Time to decorate it!" Bruce announced. Maybe Dick's holiday cheer was rubbing off on him too.

Dick smiled, but it wasn't one of the holiday cheer. It was one of those smiles where he had a mischievous idea, and he was going to put into action, just not at that moment.

"Not quite yet." Replied Dick.

* * *

The whole house was decorated. There wasn't an inch of it that didn't have some sort of holiday ornament, even though Dick had to know that it was all coming down in a day or two. But even Damian was eventually helping decorate. Dick sang Christmas Carols, while Bruce and Alfred hummed along.

Damian didn't join in on the singing, but at least there was an improvement in his Christmas spirit.

But the tree was still bare, except for the lights which glowed on it's branches. Dick had insisted that it _would not _be touched until he said so. He then left, promising that he would be back within an hour or so.

Alfred decided to make a last minute Christmas Eve dinner, and so he had hurried into the kitchen.

Damian had sat back down on the couch, and Bruce decided to take the opportunity to try to be a better father.

"What do you think about the decorations?" Asked Bruce, sitting down beside him.

"It's stupid. Why waste your money on stupid things that you leave up for two days?"

Bruce paused. Almost all his boys had liked Christmas, at least when they were young. Damian was the first to act this way, and Bruce wanted to know why, but at the same time he didn't want to push it.

"Dick's favorite time of year was-is-Christmas, as you can tell." Said Bruce, gesturing at the Christmas decorations. "He loves the spirit that fills the air. He loves giving to everyone else. Dick just likes being happy, and Christmas is always a happy time."

Damian snorted, pulling his knees up and resting his chin on them.

Bruce stared at his son, wondering what to say, what to ask.

"Damian, why do you hate Christmas?"

Bruce knew that Damian was mature for his age. He knew what had to be done, and did it. But at the same time he had to remind himself that he was only a kid. Dick had once told Bruce that Damian liked-wanted-approval, even though he insisted that he couldn't care less about it.

"It's stupid." He stated bluntly. "I've never celebrated it before."

"Well then," Smiled Bruce. "Let's make the first one, the best one."


	5. Damian's Christmas Part 2

**Another short one, but you'll probably get the last installment tomorrow. For those who asked, yes it was going to be a fourshot, but the ending chapter turned out really long, so I split it into three parts. **

**Song that Dick is singing: I Believe in Santa Claus by Dolly Parton and Kenny Rodgers.**

**Hope you feel the brotherly/Christmas love!  
**

**P.S. If you would subscribe to my Youtube account, (Especially if you like the Batfamily,) that would be awesome. (You don't even have to subscribe! Just give me some feedback!) My username is nicorulezthedead! Thanks for sticking with me through this story!  
**

* * *

Jason's apartment was cold. He swore silently. He was sure that he had paid the heating bill. Apparently he hadn't.

He let his helmet drop to the floor with a clunk, and yawned. Just another Christmas Eve that he'd be spending alone, while all the other bats were up in Wayne Manor, which was nice and warm. They were probably drinking hot chocolate. And eating Christmas cookies. And laughing. And decorating the tree.

Maybe he did miss celebrating Christmas.

Or maybe the cold was getting to him.

It was probably the cold.

"Suck it up Todd. A little cold never killed anyone." Whispered Jason.

_'Actually,' _Nagged a little voice, '_You can freeze to death.'_

Was it just him, or did that little voice sound a lot like Grayson? Jason snorted at the idea. Dick would be in the manor with Bruce, not freezing his butt off in Jason's little apartment. Jason walked toward the little chimney, deciding to start a fire.

Jason couldn't get a match to spark. The matches appeared to have been doused in water, and some of them were burnt. (That was from Jason's cooking attempt last Christmas Eve. Which involved the stove, a boiling pot of water, and matches. Jason also figured out that boiling water was very hot.) Jason swore for the second time that evening, using a more colorful word.

This time the little voice laughed. _'You can't light a fire with wet matches Todd.'_

Jason was almost sure that he wasn't imagining the voice. He was ninety-nine percent sure that it was Dick's voice. He was only about twenty percent sure that Dick was in his apartment making fun of him.

Because even Grayson had better things to do.

Jason kicked the couch and muttered, "Shut up." He probably wouldn't have talked back to the 'voice' but he wanted to see if it would respond.

_'Is that possible?' _It asked.

He couldn't pinpoint where the 'voice' was coming from, so if it was Dick, he had to be moving around. Jason was sure it was Dick. He had passed more than one sanity test in his life.

He also didn't see how the cold could suddenly make him go insane either.

"I mean it Grayson." Would Dick even acknowledge that Jason knew it was him?

There was no reply, and Jason turned, looking around the room.

When he turned completely around, Dick was standing there, smirking as if he'd just received the best Christmas present ever.

"I guess we know you need a lighter for Christmas."

Jason wasn't sure what to do. He felt like punching him, shooting him, retorting that he had a lighter, and asking him what he was doing there. (But not in that particular order.)

Dick grinned, clearly enjoying Jason's moment of speechlessness.

Jason scowled.

Dick smiled in return. "Do you want to come help us decorate the Christmas tree?"

Jason was suddenly flashed back to his first Christmas at Wayne Manor when Dick had asked him the same thing.

Jason snorted. "Like anyone wants me there."

"Well someone does." Dick replied, getting that look where everyone could tell that he wasn't taking no for an answer. "Because why would I come get you if I didn't want you to hang out with us for Christmas?"

It took Jason a moment to come up with something to say to that. "I haven't been welcome there for years Dick. Why would that change now?"

"Because it's Christmas. Please Jason. _I believe in looking farther up, the farther down we get. I believe when someone hurts us we should forgive and forget."_

* * *

Tim didn't really expect to be invited over for Christmas at the manor. It's not like it was his home anymore, not like the mantel of Robin was his anymore either. It's not like it didn't hurt though either.

The windowpanes were frosted over, a fire was started in the fireplace. A miniature Christmas tree set up in one corner of the house, with presents from Dick, Bruce, Barbara, Steph, Tam and one from the Titans. There had been one from Damian, but as paranoid as Tim was about the kid, he X-rayed it. It was supposed to blow up when he opened it.

Damian had insisted it was only a minor explosion.

A knock on the door pulled him away from his thoughts. Tim got up, and maneuvered his way around the living room, into the foyer, and pulled the door open.

Dick and Jason started singing.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells!" Well, at least Dick was singing.

Jason opened his mouth like he was going to sing, and then shook his head like he changed his mind.

They finished the song, and although Dick only sang one verse, Jason looked thoroughly ready to slap him.

"I'm going to wait in the car." He grumbled, turning on his heel, toward the parking lot.

"You want to spend Christmas with us?" Asked Dick.

Tim laughed at Dick, the whole scenario brought back memories of his first Christmas as Robin, the one that involved Dick, Santa hats, Caroling, and a rather begrudging Bruce.

* * *

When they arrived at Wayne Manor, Dick made them stop at the door. He smiled at Jason and Tim. Tim returned the gesture, but Jason just grumbled some colorful opinions about the whole idea.

And then Dick knocked on the huge wooden doors.


End file.
